


Subtlety

by glamaphonic



Series: Most Like an Arch [13]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Cuddling and Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night considerations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtlety

"Do you really think they know?"

When Riza sighs, her stomach brushes against Roy's on the inhalation. Her right leg is caught between his, their bodies pressed together from hip to sternum.

"Rebecca does," she says. Her fingers trace through his hair making idle designs on his scalp.

"That's your fault." Roy's smile is the lazy, contented one that she loves best. Riza doesn't try to stop the emotion welling up in her chest.

"Have you seen your face?"

"I've seen yours," he counters, and Riza feels her own grin threatening.

She kisses him then, rather than incriminate herself further.


End file.
